


Kinktober Day 13: Anal Rimming

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Consumption, Cum Eating, F/M, Filth, Filthy, M/M, Rimming, Scat, feces, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 13 PromptAnal RimmingA commission for someone on Furaffinity.





	1. Chapter 1

The Rattata had lost track of just how long she’d been trapped in the daycare complex. Though her job had initially been to help clean up, it had gradually devolved into one role after she’d become less of a ‘worker’ at the daycare and more of a prisoner: her one role was to clean the asses of the male Pokemon at the daycare, no matter how dirty, or just what they might have been doing before they came to her for ‘cleaning.’ She had little other option but to perform it as dutifully as possible, too—they didn’t give her regular food, leaving her to rely only on what she could clean from the bottoms of the various pokemon staying in the daycare.   
  
Day and night, she remained in the barn of the daycare, waiting on baited breath for any of the hefty male pokemon to stop by to be cleaned; while she might have found the job degrading initially, she had come to heavily rely on that small amount of nourishment a day to keep her going. Now was no exception, with the Rattata napping on a bale of hay until a rather large Tauros approached. With a snort, he blew a little rush of warm air across her, startling her out of her lazy dreaming, a mechanism she’d used often just to stave off hunger.   
  
Immediately she was rolling over, signaling that she was awake and ready, not wanting to be punished for sleeping 'on the job,' or lose her next chance of sustenance. The Tauros, seeing her ready, turned his back to her and flicked his tail our of the way, showing her his brown asshole. The pucker was clearly a little puffy and musty, dirty in that he hadn't been a visitor in the day care for a little while, and the Rattata moved up onto her hind legs, swiftly cleaning the area around his anus first with her small, pink tongue. Though it was sometimes hard to clean such bigger males with herself being so small, she worked with a steady dedication each time.   
  
The scent, a powerful enough musk to make her eyes water, overwhelmed her senses easily, drowning her on it given his large size and how little space she had to try and pull back for fresh air. There was some clumping to his fur and the base of his tail, debris and dirt from how long it had been since his trainer had given him any sort of cleaning, but that was what she was there for. She used her powerful teeth rather adeptly, gently untangling it from his bottom while her tongue left every inch of his hole glistening and spotless with her saliva, making his tail flick and the ring of his anus puckered from the stimulation. Only when he was spotless did his tail flick back into place, tickling across her nose as he shifted his weight forward.   
  
For some reason, though, she noticed the Tauros seemed a little impatient. Rather than lingering to encourage her to put her tongue to further use once she had adeptly cleaned him, he was already moving forward to step away, leaving her a little confused with her tongue out, lingering on the bale of hay. Quickly though, she saw why. Across from them at the mouth of the barn, others were lining up. Either the daycare was running a special on breeding programs, or a group of trainers were going on vacation and leaving groups of their Pokemon with the daycare to look after them, but she could already count the heads of several Pokemon forming a line to all get to partake in her "services."   
  
Satisfied for now, the Tauros moved off, and in his place, a Ninetails approached. The Rattata knew that she had to get down from her perch for this one, but as the Ninetials moved down to his knees, lifting his bottom and making her stand on her back legs again to get access to him. She quickly realized that her initial assumption that the daycare was running a breeding special after all—his anus was well stretched, as if he’d been paired off with a much larger Pokemon, and now he was dripping with that mystery Pokemon’s seed. It was a plethora of the slick, copious seed that was running down the curve of his bottom and towards his thighs, and not wanting to waste a drop of the precious nutrients, the Rattata didn’t waste any time in leaning forward, putting her paws on the back of his thighs to support herself. The Ninetails was close enough to the ground with his relaxing forward that she didn’t have to strain herself upwards to tend to his sloppy hole, and the potent taste of some other Pokemon’s cum hit her mouth the minute her tongue poked out. It was more fluid than she was usually given, and as she curled her tongue to catch every drop that leaked from his well-fucked hole, she felt the tip of her tongue tease the loose ring of his ass. The stimulation was enough for the Ninetails to squeeze and push backwards, giving her the messy load that had originally been spilled within him. She caught it in the curve of her songue, swallowing it back whenever it became too much to try and hold in in the cup she’d made in the muscle. When it seemed that he was almost done pushing the copious amount of seed spilled into him, she eagerly shifted her tongue up to lap and circle his tender anus, flicking her tongue in an even circle around it to collect any of the slick fluid that she’d missed.   
  
It worked to coax free a few big globs of cum that she’d missed initially, and if she’d had the capability, she would have sealed her mouth around his ass and _sucked_. Given her large teeth though, she could only truly work with what she had, and without hesitation, she pressed her tongue into his loose ass, swirling it around his inner walls and making the Ninetails squirm in front of her, clearly still a little sensitive and tender from his earlier ‘mating’ session. She slurped despite his tenderness though, eager to fill her belly with whatever sustenance she could get from his presented asshole. Only when he was shivering weakly in front of her did she pull back to look over his freshly cleaned anus, giving a few more licks to clean any debris left in the soft fur down his flank, before the Ninetails skittered up quickly to get a break from her adamant, stubborn little tongue.   
  
Just as he was gone, an Infernape stepped into the barn, pushing the fox-like pokemon out of the way for the sake of his own turn. Though the Rattata had gotten quite a bit of cum out of the Ninetails, she was still left feeling a little empty as far as sustenance went; it had been thick but still went down oddly like a drink, though a bit heavier than when the other Pokemon on the farm would occasionally have her drink their urine to wash down a particularly heavy ‘meal.’ The Infernape had clearly also not been cleaned in a while, but the thick fur surrounded his flank and around his ass had clearly not helped him defecate properly. There were little chunks of waste tangled into his fur, coated with mud and other debris from sitting around on the farm afterwards. It would take a lot of work to actually clean him up, given the way that he’d let the fur mat with both feces and grime.   
  
He made himself comfortable, laying out on his belly to scratch under his chin, then balancing his head on his palm so he could relax. Immediately, the Rattata moved between his spread thighs so she could reach up and brush her tiny paws against the wide expanse of his thick lower cheeks that she had to push apart to get a good idea of what kind of feast she was dealing with this time. The scent let off of his ass was pungent, but it was clear he wasn’t taking anything in the area like the Ninetails had. The mess around his anus wash is own making, a decided lack of cleaning leaving him with a smelly mess of clumped fur and plenty of thicker content for her to force down her belly.   
  
She leaned forward, knowing that if she was this busy today there were likely several other ‘clients’ behind the Infernape that would want tending to as well, so her time was relatively limited. She cleaned away the dark brown smears of scat surrounding his anus first, starting with the easier aspect of cleaning up the initial, untangled filth first. It left the tight pucker of his anus squeezing from the stimulation of her rough tongue, and she knew from that alone that if she focused on teasing that little hole for too long, she might find herself with a much bigger meal than she’d been presented with already.   
  
Still, she set about to nibbling out the clumps of mess left in the normally light brown fur covering his tail and anus, made a much darker color by his lack of care in tending to himself. Many of the pokemon at the daycare tended to become a little less clean whenever they stayed, knowing that it was her own job to give them these personal, private cleaning sessions. This was no exception, and she found herself having to work through the matted tangles of his fur, nibbling out the hard, crusted chunks of dried feces from his fur with a generous soaking of her saliva around them first. She worked out the smaller tangles a little more easily, but the larger chunks of shit were harder to be tender and slow with, given how deeply entwined with the Infernape’s fur they were. She was half tempted to tell him that if he didn’t wait so long, the process would be much easier, but she didn’t want him to take insult to his pride to it and wait even longer the next time before he would come in for his cleaning. The more spry the Pokemon tended to be, the more cocky and proud they often were as well.  
  
She could tell when she needed to go a little more easily on him. Despite his arrogant demeanor, the Infernape could certainly be a bit of a baby, especially when her teth nibbled just a little too hard on the sensitive hairs closest to his ass crack. Still, she had a job to do whether he wanted to whimper and complain or not. Only taking a few moments to let him recover from having to nibble fairly close to the skin to free one clump of feces, her attention turned back to just around the circle of his anus, spotting a slick brown spot there that she could have sworn she hadn't left when she cleaned that area initially.   
  
With her delicate brows furrowing in confusion across her expression, she buried her nose between the musky folds of his ass to better get at this new spot, cleaning it up with the same steady, swift movements that she’d cleaned all of the other Pokemon up with so far, before she realized that she hadn’t missed the spot earlier after all-- it was still warm and fresh against her tongue, the stink filling her senses as a signal of something that the Infernape had just produced, and now she had her mouth open already, her tongue pressed just beneath the tight pucker of his anus.  
  
He hadn’t even needed stimulation, it seemed; he had come to her knowing very well that he wasn’t done defecating, and now when she least expected it, he had decided to fully let loose. The Rattata flinched, the Infernape’s legs bending back to keep her in place, and all she could do now was prepare for a “real” meal.


	2. The Slaking's Constipation

The ‘business’ had been slow for a few days following the the meal from the Infernape, the Rattata had been given only precious little that counted as actual nourishment since. She was starting to fall into the habit of dozing through the day again to deal with her lack of nourishment again, though this was disturbed when she suddenly heard the rustling of a new guest opening the door to her little home. As she gave a drowsy look upwards, she made out the form of a rather large Slaking that regarded her lazily, but with expectation in his eyes that made her already shift to get up to service him.   
  
Getting a better look, she could tell that there was something slightly off about his countenance. He was carrying himself a little heavily, though, and judging from the somewhat strained expression, he looked a little sickly. At least he seemed to already know the routine and what to do, even though she wasn’t entirely sure just how much he had pent up that she would need to clean up. Judging from his ass as she slid up behind him to look him over, he was surprisingly clean—which made her wonder just why he was coming to her for a cleaning, though she got to work regardless, her tongue lashing out ot start coating the tight little ring of his anus to start relaxing it. Just as she had suspected, there was no initial mess—and though this confused her, the Slaking simply reached behind himself with a faint grunt, grasping one of his ass cheeks to pull it away from the other, making sure to open his asshole for the even swipes of her little pink tongue.  
  
It occurred to her that he was getting her to go deeper then, but the minute her tongue started to delve into the pucker of his anus, he suddenly started to let loose a thin, almost toxic-smelling stream of air, making her flinch in surprise as he farted directly into her mouth. It was so potent that it made her eyes water, the Rattata squirming as she wriggled her tongue like she was considering pulling away. She was already so invested in the action though (coupled with the fact that she nearly felt his anus squeeze around her tongue when she made even the basic motion to retreat), that with a shuddery breath that rushed back part of his own gasses against his bottom when she exhaled, the Rattata simply closed her eyes tightly and buckled down with the intent of continuing.   
  
It seemed every time her tongue flicked up to leave just enough room to part the tight ring of his anus around the muscle, the Slaking would let out another slow, gassy fart right against her tongue. She could taste the somewhat pending load that she hadn’t quite managed to make it to in the depths of his ass yet, but the repeated sounds of air slipping from deep within his bowels were slipping more streamlined bursts of his fart gas straight down her throat, making her shift back to burp them back up, flinching at the stench rising up from the back of her throat now. The scent was overpowering and only made worse by tasting it, but another stubborn grunt followed from the Slaking, who only gripped at his ass a little bit further to spread it, rubbing it back against her snout to try and command her to go in a little deeper.   
  
She was hesitant, but only when she started to reach the depths of his ass did she realize why he was trying to get her to go so deeply. Her nose was practically buried in the tight ring of his anus as well, but now that she could brush the tip of her tongue along his insides, she realized that the Slaking was undoubtedly constipated. Through the entire ordeal, he continued to manage to get little spurts of air around the blocking turd, each one flicking either across her face or directly into her mouth, making her inhale each time one slipped out. She was trying to clear the tight passage as firmly as she could, using her tongue to press out along the inside of his passage to try and loosen how deeply the hard blockage that was still seemingly stuck in place. That pressure only seemed to give her fresh bouts of gas to catch, though finally, she cold feel the subtle shift to the blockage in his ass, knowing that she was getting somewhere in helping him become unclogged. Her jaw was aching a bit, struggling to work her tongue against the tight muscles of his ass, knowing that she had to work with no shortage of difficulty to free the tension in the Slaking’s ass.

Finally, after what seemed to be nearly an hour later, nudging her tongue against the edges of the hard turd in his ass, he gave a groan of relief as he _finally_ felt it start moving through him. The tension was fading in his lower gut, but he had also given the Rattata no more warning than that before he seemed to tense on the ground in front of her and _push_.   
  
With her tongue pressed along his asshole, it left her no movement to wiggle away when she suddenly felt the hard turd passing quickly through him, forcing her tongue flat against the bottom of his anal cavity, and leaving her mouth forced open for the thick load of shit he was now unloading into her mouth. With her jaw forced wide already to be able to fit her tongue in as deeply as she had already to clean him out, she nearly gagged on the sheer size of the humongous log of scat hitting the back of her throat instantly, reaching forward to grasp her small paws against the back of his thighs to brace herself for the way the several inches of shit pressed themselves down her mouth.   
  
She was forced to swallow around it as quickly as she could lest she actually choke on it, her tongue pinned down on the inside of his ass by the way it kept moving into her mouth. The Rattata could feel the way he was squeezing, but she could also feel the way that his ass was heating as well—and suddenly, from a much more potent smell, she realized that the log of shit causing his constipation wasn’t the only thing he was going to be feeding her. Pent up behind the first initial load was a churning amount of steamy hot diarrhea, and with the tail end of the hard turd still nudging the back of her throat and keeping her from reacting quickly enough to pull back, she had little to do but wait for him to give a loud, splattering push before the feeling of the hot mush hitting her tongue started to overwhelm her.   
  
The sharper scent of it made her eyes water and her nose almost run, but she did her best to blink back the tears lest it make her vision blur. It seemed his body had had plenty of time to store up the mush of shit with how long he’d felt that constipation, and she could only imagine the ill look on his face had been largely because of the burn of the copious feces that had manages to stay pent up in his bowels for so long. The Slaking actually let a small sound of relief slip free as he felt squirt after squirt of the chunky, burning hot slurry of semi-liquid flood from his ass right into the Rattata’s mouth, acting almost as if to ‘wash’ down the first part of the meal he was forcing upon her. Normally the first turd would have been enough to fill the Rattata’s belly almost immediately, but as gush after gush of the waste stew hit her mouth, spraying on the inside of her cheeks and along the roof above her tongue—still trapped in his tight ring that only opened in spurts to force more diarrhea down her throat—she could feel it rushing down her throat to force down the turd that he had given her earlier.   
  
She couldn’t seem to find an end to the pent up plethora of molten scat that he seemed to only produce more of every time she thought he was close to finishing off. It flooded her senses, and shes could swear the excess juices of it were sliding up her nose through the back of her throat, leaving her dulled sense of smell, weak from so many instances of similar clients farting in her face, burning.   
  
Her muffled noises came as no surprise to him, but still, the Slaking continued until there were only a few more wet little squeezes of raw ass-juice that served as the final liquid to ‘wash down’ her meal, and the Rattata was finally free to pull back with a low groan, struggling to swallow the last bit of his bowel movement as she flopped to her side, her petite belly practically bulging out from just how much he’d fed into her unexpectedly. Though she knew she should have easily gone out of her way to clean the last vestiges of diarrhea from his leaky, but purged hole, she simply didn’t have the energy to keep on. She had given him such a thorough, deep tongue cleaning earlier to help process his pent up problem that it had left her jaw aching—but stretching it so wide to fit the log he’d pushed down her throat first certainly didn’t help that issue, either. Struggling to breathe from just how simply stuffed she was and tired on top of it, she clearly thought that the Slaking would collect himself and leave just as the rest of her clients tended to do once she’d been used so thoroughly to the last of her capabilities. The Slaking had other ideas, though-- he wanted to show the Rattata just how _grateful_ he was for her assistance.   
  
He shifted, looming over her petite body with a lazy, but somewhat arrogant grin. She peered up to him, barely able to move for how stuffed her petite form was, though she could see the shadow of his massive cock already standing hard over her with lust in his eyes. She tried not to shrink back too noticeably, uncertain of if the other pokemon’s member would even _fit_ in her, though he lifted one large paw to roll her over onto her somewhat bloated belly, settling himself in behind her as he ground the tip of his member against the soft little slit that hid her own entrance. The friction was enough to rival the heat of the warm bursts of diarrhea that he’d shot down her throat earlier, and the Rattata felt herself squirming already as his persistent nudges got her wet, making her shudder as he finally managed to sink into her own tight warmth. It wasn’t as snug as her tongue in his anus, but it seemed to satisfy him with the initial feeling, and the larger pokemon groaned over her as he started the slow, tight thrusts to seek out more of the pleasure her body had to offer him.  
  
He took his time only because he seemed at least mildly invested in her pleasure; this was, after all, repayment for such a good job in being obedient and clearing him out. It didn’t meant he’d go _too_ easy on her, though. Before the Rattata could realize that he was rapidly picking up pace, she found herself being rammed into the ground—and judging from the little squeaks and noises she was making for him, she was enjoying every second of it. Though the Slaking wasn’t usually one to relish in the sounds his partner made, it only drove him on further.   
  
He would have a while to make sure he made her cum her brains out over and over, and he was only getting started.


End file.
